


Good Days and Bad Days

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: I have a cold, and I want a Draco. That is all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Good Days and Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff.

It felt like it had been age since you had stepped in your home. You groan as your feet protest one more step. You urge yourself forward – five more steps, four more steps, three, two… Your front door comes into view and it’s all you can do to stop yourself from crying.

You continue on forward; ignoring the aches and pains stirring in the balls of your feet. Ignoring the way your heel pinches with each step. You ignore it all for the fact that you’re less than six feet away from your own front door.

Your own front door that has been your home for the last six months. The cherry red door that greets you along with the well maintained front garden. They all greet you happily as you push open the creaky metal gate. It didn’t matter how often you told yourself, you never remembered to oil the hinges. For now though, the creak of that old metal gate meant one thing.

You were home.

It had simply been one of those days. From the start to the end, it had been nonstop and by the end, you felt as if nothing had truly been accomplished, only leading to a longer to-do list for tomorrow. To top it off, around noon, the familiar scratching began in your throat – catching you off guard and unprepared. The blocked nose began soon after; having you sneeze into your elbow. The last thing you could possible need as of right now was a cold, but it seems your bod has other ideas. The mere thought makes your eyes sting with unwanted tears, but you push them away. Instead, you shove your key into the lock, sighing happily as you hear the familiar click.

Already toeing off your heels, you shove open the door, taking care not to bang it against the inside wall. Slowly, you shrug off your coat and hang it on the hook, closing the door behind you and sagging slightly against it.

For a brief moment, you allow yourself a little reprieve. You close your eyes and take a deep breath; pushing any lingering thoughts about work or your growing cold from your mind. Instead, you keep your mind blank – imagining it to be a plain piece of paper, simply waiting to be doodled on.

The reprieve lets you catch your breath. It lets you calm yourself down before beginning your evening. You had no real plans tonight; dinner and work whilst catching up with Draco, but the idea of doing any more work tonight sorely ruins your appetite.

You frown as you catch a glimpse of yourself in the hall mirror. Sighing, you push your hair back from your face, noting how desperately in need of a trim it is. The frown doesn’t leave your face as you think to yourself: _another item on the to-do list, it seems_.

Distantly, you note the clattering in the kitchen. The opening and closing of the fridge and cupboards doors. You take no notices of them, continuing to scrutinise your appearance – trying to pinpoint exactly the moment where your day turned from good to bad to worse.

“Love, is that you?” A voice calls out; getting closer by the second.

The tears from earlier threaten to make another appearance at the sound of his voice. The only thing you have wanted to hear since four hours into your shift. “Yeah, it’s me,” You shout; sniffling slightly.

Drying his hands on a tea towel, Draco meets you by the door. Even after a twelve hour shift at the only wizarding hospital in Britain he looked amazing, you note with some derision. He takes one look at you and your form. “Long day?” He asks, gently.

You nod wordlessly; a lump forming in your throat at the sheer amount of care in his voice. You plod over to him; your shoulders slumped. You walk into his waiting embrace; his arms settling around you gently as you press your face into his shoulder and inhale the ever familiar and always welcoming scent of jasmine and amber. Draco drops a kiss to the top of your head; remaining silent as he holds you, a hand running through your hair and down your back. Repeating as often as needed.

Your whole body shudders with the sigh you release; already beginning to feel the tension seep from your body. Draco, ever since the beginning of your relationship near five years ago now, had always had a knack for calming you down. It didn’t matter what had riled you up; it didn’t matter what had happened – all he needed to do was open his arms and for you to cling to him, and everything settled, and everything made sense.

“Fancy a cuppa?” He asks quietly; voice barely more than a whisper.

You shake your head; your hands coming up to grip the loose white t-shirt covering his torso. “I haven’t started making dinner, but I’m guessing you don’t want that either.”

Again, you shake your head, your nose rubbing his collarbone. Draco nods though you can’t see him; his hand running through your hair once more.

His arms continue to be a relaxing force surrounding you, “The plans for tonight. Are you ready?”

You nod again; focusing very little on the conversation. He sighs, a small smile on his face, “You go upstairs and get changed for bed. I make some hot chocolate and meet you there. Together, we lie in bed, drink hot chocolate and watch films. How does that sound?”

Tears once again collect in your eyes at the sheer scale of love you feel for this man in front of you. “Are you sure?” You ask; voice small and slightly vulnerable as you begin to feel yourself give in to the cold.

“Hey,” Draco comments lightly; a finger settling under your chin to tilt your face to his, “Good days and bad days, remember?”

There were some days in your relationship where the both of you struggled; whether it be emotionally, mentally, or physically. You had your good days, but you also had your bad days, and it was vitally important for the both of you to know that whatever the day, you were always there for the other.

There were days in your relationship where all you wanted to do was hold onto him; cling to him for dear life and not leave the bed for anything save for the bathroom. There were days where the only thing needed was his smile and his touch. His arms holding onto you tenderly as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Draco experienced similar days; craving nothing more than the feel of you pressed against him. Such days were spent together; lying in bed aimlessly and lazily touching the other until ready to face the world and its trials once more.

You smile smally up at him, reciting the half a decade old promise, “Good days and bad days.”

Draco pats your waist; steeping out of the embrace. You frown at the loss of contact and he can’t help but smile at the expression on your face. He nods towards the stairs, “Go on, go get changed and get under the covers. I’ll even bring up a hot water bottle.”

You take a step towards the stairs, “I love you very much.”

“I love you very much too.”

You turn from him; ascending the stairs and entering your shared bedroom. There, you root through your drawers, trying to find the specific pyjamas you want to wear. Some old, ragged joggers that are littered with holes and one of Draco’s t-shirts that you had stolen from him early on in your relationship; it was your favourite thing of his to wear.

You slide into bed; sneezing into your elbow as the cold brings on a headache. You whimper slightly; not wanting to do much of anything tonight or tomorrow but knowing that tomorrow would bring with it another hectic shift at work.

You wrap the quilt around you; organising the pillows into a comfortable enough arrangement for you to snuggle into Draco without too much fuss. Grabbing the television remote from your bedside table, you switch it on to a streaming service you had recently subscribed to. Flicking through the options, you settle on a film. Pausing it as it starts to wait for Draco and your drinks.

“The Aristocats?” Draco questions, entering the room; handing you your mug of hot chocolate, taking care that you don’t burn yourself.

You nod as you take the mug from him, “I fancied something I didn’t have to think about, and besides this is in my top three of Disney films.”

“Top three?” Draco asks, “I have to know the other two then.”

You roll your eyes with a smile, “As if you don’t know.”

Draco settles into bed; immediately shuffling next to you, an arm outstretched to wrap around your shoulders. Humming happily, you cuddle into his embrace.

“Remind me then,” Draco urges; his mouth close to your ear.

You smile as you count them off on your fingers, “In no particular order: The Aristocats, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, and Cinderella.”

Draco chuckles, “Very good choices.”

You laugh lightly, beginning to feel the weight on your shoulders begin to lift. Hot chocolates are quickly sipped at before the both of you choose to get even comfier; lifting the quilt to cover both of you and entwining your legs together.

You wind up with half of your face pressed into Draco’s shoulder as he lies back against the headboard. One of his hands cups your thigh; his thumb brushing over the fabric of your joggers. One of your hands rests over his shirt cladded stomach; contentment starting to settle over you like the quilt does both of you.

Pressing play on the remote, you settle further into Draco’s arms.

The film isn’t even an hour in when you feel your eyes begin to droop; the task of staying awake to see whether the kittens make it home becoming even harder. Draco presses one, two, three kisses to your head before beginning to comb through your hair. The act alone has your eyes dropping further. Huffing, you huddle in closer to the man you love, relishing in the way his arms tighten around you.

As you drift off to sleep, you have one final thought: tomorrow would always be a good day if you were to wake in Draco’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
